Love or Hate
by chloe.lynn.pitre
Summary: A new guardian is joining the group but manny didn't tell them. This new guardian has been alone. she hates people and hates love. Jack makes it his plan to save her, but when the nightmare kind Pitch Black meets her He can't seem to stay away. But when Jack finds out the Battle for her heart begins...


She woke up in a forest opening, laying in a circle of grass surrounded with trees and bushes. The awkward looking girl gets up feeling dizzy but holds her composer. She looks down at herself, she is wearing a plain black shirt with the arms and collar ripped off, black to the knee pants that fit tight to her legs, Black converse and a black hoodie that is 2 sizes to big with a silver bow and a bag full of arrows. The girl looked up at the sky. She had long black hair that reached past her butt, and red glowing eye. The unknown girl flipped up her hood to shield her eye's from the moon. She through the arrow bag over her shoulder and held the bow in her right hand, she began to walk forward through the tree's looking around, she had the feeling that she was being watched which made her edgy. But all she could think was

"how did I get here?"

She kept walking through the woods still feeling like there were eye's watching her, She looked through her bangs and hoodie and saw a opening coming up. She walked trough it to end up standing on the edge of a cliff over looking a small little town. She wanted to get down to see where she was and how she ended up in the woods all alone. She walked along the edge of the cliff trying to find a safer way down. But she couldn't find one, and decided she would wait till it got brighter out before looking for a better way down. She sat on the edge of the cliff looking over at the sunrise that was just about to break into sight when she looked up at the moon. She looked at it curiously before it said to her

"you my dear, are Arrow Vivo but Eros is your Greek name. Find your fate, spread your wings and fly,... look behind you"

That was all she heard. She knew the voice was gone she got up and looked behind her. There was no one there but there was something. Arrow had massive white angel wings. "those weren't there before" she thought to herself. She tried to fly by jumping but it didn't work. After a few minutes she decided to give up. Arrow walked along the cliff still feeling alittle dizzy she stumbled to the side and tripped over a rock making her fall right off the edge of the cliff. she thought to herself. "this is it im done for, if only..." and before she could finish her thought she was high up in the sky. gliding through the sky was like a dream, clouds sailed by and the view of the town was amazing.

Arrow softly lands in a tree and sits on the branch leaning against the trunk over looking a same lake that looked beautiful with the ice patterns covering the top. Arrow was shielding her eye's with her hood and started to think of who was talking to her. But what she didn't know was that her peaceful feeling was about to disappear.

Jack Frost slowly walked through the woods to the lake, the lake he was re-born from. He looked around sensing that something was off. He got his staff in the ready position. Slowly walking at the edge of the lake Jack saw a mysterious figure sitting in a tree. He noticed that the figure was dressed all in back and hanging over the lake. This lake was very special to Jack and only a few people knew, the guardians and...Pitch.

"it has to be someone that works with pitch" Jack thought.

Jack shock a bolt of ice at the girl, making her wake up from her sleep and fall out of the tree, land hard on the ground. Shaking her head she looked up to see a silver haired boy pointing his staff, and then shooting another ice bolt at her. After she dodged the Bolt she looked up at the Silver haired boy and yelled in anger.

"what the hell is your problem, I did not do anything to you!" Jack started flying up in the air to get closer to the girl but to make sure she cant reach him.

"ME?! what's my problem. What yours? Why are you here?" Jack yelled back, glaring at the girl.

"I woke up in the woods and came here,...so what." Arrow said looking around.

"What do you mean 'woke up'?" Jack asked flying closer to the ground and closer to Arrow. Arrow got nervous about how close he was getting to her and she pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed it at the skinny boy.

"none of you business, now what do you want from me?" frankly she didn't know and was scared to tell him even if she knew. Jack stopped and studied the bow and arrow then gasped. He took a step back before putting his staff at his side and leaning on it. He remembered the engravings on the bow and arrow but can't remember where from. Jack looked at the girl and noticed this whole time he never saw her eye's just her mouth. The boy stuck his arm out.

"Hello, My name is Jack Frost, it is nice to meet you" Arrow put down her guard and reached her hand out to Jacks and shook it lightly.

"I am..." but just before you could say your name, the familiar voice from before whispered to you "you can trust them." he paused and wondered to yourself, 'them?' Arrow repeated what she said before "Hi, I am...Arrow" Jack gasped again, gaining Arrow's attention. Jack hesitated before saying,

"can you fly?" Arrow nodded slightly "Can you come with me then." Jack flies in to the sky and motions Arrow to follow him. Arrow's white angel wing spring out surprising. But she just let herself go up into the sky and fly with him.


End file.
